The Trowa Sweeps Tonight
by griff drake
Summary: Yes friends, instead of a lion sleeping we've got Trowa sweeping. And being molested by singing animals. o.O R&R please!


The Trowa Sweeps Tonight

The Trowa Sweeps Tonight

Author: griff drake

Warnings: Ummm *think think* Trowa being molested by animals?

Disclaimer: griff is running through a swamp clad in black and white stripes, dogs barking and guns firing behind her. She comes to a huge brick wall, stops, looks around, then gasps and sinks down onto her knees as she's cornered by the men and dogs. The dogs and soldiers closing in, she shields her face in terror, then smiles and pulls out a gleaming piece of paper. The dogs whimper, tuck their tails between their legs and run off as the men scream and shrink down, then vanish. Griff smiles and holds the piece of paper up for the camera. "I don't own Gundam Wing or the song "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" 

The scene opens in Trowa's darkened circus tent. He's about to leave when Catherine comes rushing towards him, broom in hand.

"Trowa! Trowa wait!" Trowa eyes the broom suspiciously then meets Catherine's gaze.

"Hm?"

"Trowa, Billy our janitor has the flu and can't work, so the manager wants to know if you would clean the place up tonight." He gives Catherine a stern look.

"Catherine, I would except,"

"Great! You're such a nice person Trowa!" The unibang pilot stared in disgust at the broom shoved into his arms as Catherine ran off.

"Great. Just great." Trowa tossed his bag and coat to the side and began to sweep.

"What do I tell Heero now? Yes, I know we have to save the world and the colonies, I just thought cleaning a smelly circus was more important." He shook his head and sighed as the circus animals watched him in interest, a soft hum beginning to fill the air.

"La la kahle

In the circus, the dirty circus

Trowa sweeps tonight,"

Trowa quickly glanced up.

"Hello?" The lions, tigers, elephants, horses, and a French poodle named Fifi met his stare with a chorus of growls, yips, and whinnies. Trowa shrugged and went back to sweeping. The circus's colored strobe lights flashed on and sent a rainbow of colors flashing about the tent.

"What the?" The pilot peered around the tent, holding the broom like a sword as the music started again.

"Imbube

Ingonyama ifile

Ingonyama ilele

Thula

Instead of in his gundam, in his gundam

Trowa sweeps tonight, when he should be on a mission, on a mission, Trowa sweeps tonight"

`chorus`

Trowa stared in horror as a young lioness moved up to him and rubbed against his leg, purring. Their eyes met as the large cat began singing again, her fellow creatures doing backup.

"Ingonyama ilele

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, I won't bite

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, I don't fight"

A proud, slick coated tigress stepped to Trowa's opposite side, also singing.

"He, ha helelemama

Ohi'mbube"

`chorus`

Trowa swallowed, the two cats happily rubbing against him, purring. He gulped, shut his eyes, and went back to sweeping.

"Ixesha lifikile

Lala

Lala kahle

Catherine makes him sweep, makes him sweep, now Trowa sweeps tonight

He hates to sweep, hates to sweep, but he has to sweep tonight"

`chorus`

He felt a gust of warm air on his back, but didn't dare turn, just took in a deep breath and continued sweeping. The large, female elephant ran her trunk along Trowa's hair, then joined in on the song.

"My little clown

Don't fear, my little clown

You'll be in your gundam soon

Don't fear, my little clown

Sweep by the light of the moon

Ingonyama ilele"

The animals quickly resumed their places as Catherine entered the tent. She looked at the flashing lights, the blasting stereo, and the messy trail of kicked up dust and footprints. And Trowa, who was just standing there. The young lady put her hands on her hips and gave Trowa a firm glare.

"Trowa Barton, this circus doesn't house you just to play Mr. Rock n' Roll star, now get your lazy butt back to work!" Trowa was about to respond, but Catherine had already left. He stared back at the animals who smiled at him, the tigress holding up a cd and the lioness tapping her claw on a microphone.

"Uuugh, I need a vacation."

griff: Hmmm, a vacation, eh? I feel another fic idea coming on.

Trowa: "Are there going to be singing animals in this one?"

griff: Well come on Tro-man! What's a fic without singing animals?

Trowa: "Like I said, I need a vacation."

griff: And I need a review. Well, more than one would be nice too, but, you know. So, I get my review from you, yes, YOU, and Trowa gets his vacation. Deal?


End file.
